Lovely
by Arcdicto A. K
Summary: Oneshots com personagens da Akatsuki e OC's. Escolhidos on n.n ::Fichas encerradas::
1. Chapter 1

Olá! o/

Essa fic vai ser de fichas, e vai ser UA. Serão one-shots com os OC e os personagens da Akatsuki, fazendo par (lógico xD). Os que estão disponíveis são:

- Deidara

- Itachi

- Hidan

- Pein

- Konan

Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu e Tobi estão fora porque eu realmente não acho que eles tenham uma personalidade boa para one-shots... Desculpas para as garotas que gostam deles

Mas se mandarem a ficha com um desses MAIS uma idéia de história da one-shot, eu posso pensar em fazer :D

O modelo da ficha:

**Nome:**_(ordem japonesa, por favor xD)_

**Idade:**_(Se quiserem se basear na idade dos pares: Deidara tem 16 Iatachi tem 17, Hidan tem 17, Pein tem 19 e Konan 18)_

**Aparência:**_(Aqui você pode colocar tudo o que quiser, como a pessoa é fisicamente, roupa que usa e etc.)_

**Personalidade:**_(Nada muito longo, é apenas para uma one-shot mesmo, então só as características mais notáveis)_

**Par:**_(Coloquem mais de duas opções, por favor. A não ser os garotos, que só tem a Konan mesmo... xD)_

**Já conhecia seu par antes? Como o conheceu?: **_(Meio óbvio xD)_

**O que você acha dele(a)?: **_(Coloquem o que seu OC acha de CADA OPÇÃO de par)_

**Algo a acrescentar?:** _(Se quiser dizer se seu par estuda com você, trabalha no mesmo lugar, é seu vizinho ou alguma cena que gostaria que acontecesse, pode colocar aqui n.n)_

Pronto! Quem quiser participar, pode mandar a ficha. Estou encerrando sexta-feira (14/12). Ja ne! o/


	2. Escolhidos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e os devidos créditos de fics com fichas é para Mari Sushi o/

Olá! n.n

Vim aqui pra anunciar as fichas escolhidas o/

Tinha muitas fichas boas, pena que era pra escolher só 5... o.o

Então, ficou o seguinte:

**Inoue Akemi** (- KiTSuNe Xx) com o Itachi

**Mizake Mitsuki** (.bruh-chan xP) com o Deidara

**Shihyo Aoshi** (Rodrigo DeMolay) com a Konan

**Chihara Tomoko** (Kadzinha) com o Pain

**Natsume Motoko** (Lecka-chan) com o Hidan

Logo logo eu posto a primeira one-shot :D

Ja ne! o/


	3. Ame

**Disclaimer:** Vejamos... Naruto não me pertence, nem o Itachi, a Akemi é da Kitsune-san e a idéias de fics com ficha é da Mari Sushi. Ou seja, eu não sou dona de coisa nenhuma nessa oneshot ; -;

É, eu sei que demorei um pouco pra postar n.n'

Anyway, tá aí a oneshot da Inoue Akemi o/

* * *

**Ame**

Andava impacientemente em direção à porta de sua sala de aula, fazendo seus cabelos alaranjados esvoaçarem graciosamente. Quando ia colocar a mão na maçaneta, alguém do outro lado da porta fez tal ato primeiro, esbarrando na moça que estava do lado de fora. E, talvez por obra do destino, caiu exatamente por cima dela, abrindo seus olhos e encarando as sardas salpicadas pelo rosto de Akemi. Quando ela abriu seus olhos de cor semelhante a chocolate, constatou seu material espalhado pelo corredor e um rapaz, que havia visto uma ou duas vezes, em cima de si. Itachi rapidamente se levantou e murmurou algo que poderia ser considerado um "Desculpe". Quando ele fez menção de sair, a voz irritada de Akemi chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Será que você precisa de um par de óculos? É cego ou o quê, garoto?

Itachi limitou-se a analisá-la rapidamente, dar as costas e ir embora, fazendo a raiva da garota aumentar. Ao virar o corredor, ainda escutou a última palavra proferida por Akemi.

- Grosso!

**LxLxLxLxLxLxLx**

- Eu _tinha_ que deixar meu guarda chuva em casa?

A jovem de cabelos alaranjados praguejava em voz baixa. Estar no meio da rua, com um leve chuvisco caindo e anunciando a longa chuva que estava por vir e totalmente desprovida de qualquer coisa que viesse a servir como proteção da água não era uma situação agradável. Akemi tentou ir andando mais rápido, mas saber que sua casa ainda estava longe não era nada animador. Ela escutou alguns passos atrás de si e virou o rosto para ver quem era que aparentava segui-la. Sua surpresa passou despercebida.

- Vai me convidar para ficar embaixo do seu guarda chuva ou quer esperar que a rua alague? A não ser que queria me derrubar novamente.

Itachi ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez um meneio com a cabeça para a garota chegar perto. Akemi era sempre orgulhosa, mas existem as exceções; e com certeza uma delas é estar na chuva e poder ir ficar com _Uchiha Itachi_ debaixo de um guarda chuva. Ela não o conhecia pessoalmente, já que o acontecimento na porta de sua sala de aula não era bem um "Eu conheço Itachi agora". Mas era do conhecimento de quase toda a cidade a popularidade e beleza inegável do rapaz. Akemi tentou puxar assunto quando o silêncio, interrompido apenas pela chuva, começava a incomodar.

- Então... Por acaso, você sabe onde fica minha casa? - Apenas o barulho das gotas de água foi escutado após a pergunta de Akemi - Sabe, seria bem mais educado se você _respondesse_ quando alguém te fizer uma pergunta.

Apenas o silêncio preencheu o local mais uma vez, e a garota começava a se irritar com Itachi. Ele sequer virou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Estou começando a ter sérias desconfianças que você é mudo, sabia? - Akemi suspirou ao receber o silêncio novamente - Se você fosse mais calado, te confundiriam com uma porta...

Após a última frase que chegou aos ouvidos do Uchiha, ele deu um leve sorriso e se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Você é uma garota impaciente, porém interessante, Inoue. - Akemi ergueu os olhos, desconfiada. Aquilo seria um elogio?

- Não faz nem cinco minutos que você me ignorava completamente e agora vem dizer que sou... _interessante_? Pra quem falava tanto quanto uma porta, até que você diz coisas _interessantes._

- Hm, não sei se já te disseram, mas tem uma porta que pode vir a realmente gostar de você. - Itachi sorriu mais uma vez.

* * *

Ah, ame é chuva pra quem não sabia... o.o  
Então, se não for pedir demais... reviews, por favor? xD 

Ja ne o/


	4. Sakura Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto e Mari Sushi o/

Desculpa a demora de novo, quase 1 mês xx'

Essa oneshot é da Mizake Mitsuke, OC da bruh-chan Ficou mais curta que a última, mas tudo bem ii

* * *

**Sakura Kiss**

A silhueta da adolescente e o seu modo de andar eram simplesmente inconfundíveis para Deidara. Seus olhos verdes e o cabelo escuro e liso também eram informações registradas com todo cuidado na mente do loiro. Ele despertou de seus devaneios e pegou com total cuidado o embrulho que tinha no colo, se levantando da cadeira do terraço de sua casa e indo em direção ao muro que o separava da casa de Mitsuke. Ele rezava mentalmente para que seu presente a agradasse verdadeiramente dessa vez; as suas últimas tentativas resultaram no rosto sem-graça da garota e em suas palavras gentis para tentar dizer que gostou.

- Mitsuke-chan, un!

Mitsuke, que já colocava a chave na porta de sua casa para abri-la, virou-se para o loiro que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela sorriu-lhe de volta como um cumprimento, sentindo o rosto enrubescer levemente.

- Mitsuke-chan, lembra do meu presente de Natal que eu lhe dei, un?

- O jarro de flores feito de argila que ... - _"Explodiu no meu quarto..."_ a garota balançou de leve a cabeça - ... Foi esse, Deidara-san?

- Sim, un! O que explodiu no seu quarto e deixou a sua escrivaninha queimada, un.

Mitsuke sorriu sem graça ao ver o sorriso no rosto do loiro, que parecia apreciar o quão bonito teria sido um jarro de flores explodir em cima de uma escrivaninha. A jovem nunca havia mencionado na frente de Deidara, mas seu gosto para arte era um tanto incompreensível. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo salto que seu coração deu ao olhar diretamente nos olhos azuis que estavam encarando-a, enquanto as mãos do loiro estendiam um embrulho transparente que deixava claramente evidente o que continha. Por razões pessoais, e por prezar por sua integridade física, Mitsuke examinou o presente com os olhos verdes ligeiramente curiosos antes de aceita-lo. Mas a voz divertida de Deidara chegou aos seus ouvidos antes de suas mãos tocarem o plástico transparente.

- Un, esse não vai explodir, Mitsuke-chan.

Sentindo o rosto corar novamente, Mitsuke aceitou o embrulho e desfez o laço, retirando um jarrinho para flores igual ao último que tinha ganho. Mas, diferente do que explodiu, esse estava pintado de vários tons, formando uma pintura abstrata. Ela ergueu o rosto para Deidara, sorrindo. E dessa vez ele pode notar com toda certeza, que era verdadeiramente. O loiro apenas sorriu de volta e correu até a sua casa, deixando um "Até mais, Mitsuke-chan" antes de se afastar. Mitsuke sentiu novamente seu coração disparar, mas tentou ignorar. Ela levantou a mão, acenando para seu vizinho, e entrou em casa. Ao entrar, passou na sala, de onde tirou uma rosa branca do arranjo que estava lá e colocou no seu recém-ganho presente. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, Mitsuke levou o jarro com a única rosa branca para sua escrivaninha, a mesma que ficou enegrecida devido a uma antiga explosão; e também a mesma que continha um grande porta-retrato com uma foto de uma garotinha de olhos verdes com um sorriso tímido e um menino loiro segurando um pássaro feito de argila rindo abertamente.

_"O prazeroso amor de primavera é  
A simpatia do florescer das rosas" _

* * *

Sakura Kiss é o nome da música de abertura de Ouran High School Host Club, e o trecho em itálico no final é parte da música, eu achei que tinha a ver com a história...

Obrigada Kitsune-san por betar n.n

Reviews? \o'/

Ja ne 8D


End file.
